1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to molded bodies comprised of macroporous ion exchange resins, and to the use of such bodies
2. Description of the Background
Macroporous ion exchange resins are known as packings, e.g. for chromatography columns Thus in Eur OS 01 04 912 A the separation of sugars by liquid chromatography over a column filled with porous sulfonated divinylbenzene-styrene copolymer is described. The packing is present in particle sizes of 1-30 micron.
In the 1988 dissertation of A. Rehfinger, at Technische Universitaet Clausthal, a reexamination of the catalytic etheration of isobutene and methanol to form methyl tert-butyl ether (MTBE) over a macroporous strongly acid ion exchange resin was carried out The particle size of the catalyst used was in the range 0.3-1.2 mm.
In Jap. Pat. 58-133,821 A, in a method of exchanging hydrogen for deuterium in an equilibrium reaction between gaseous hydrogen and steam, the catalyst used comprised a platinized hydrophobic material, comprised of a styrene-divinylbenzene copolymer or the like, as a support, in the form of spheres, pellets, woven or knitted surface structures, Raschig rings, or the like. The catalyst is mounted in a reticular structure comprised of stainless steel or plastic resin material which prevents passage of liquid water.
In Arganbright, R. P., Hearn, Dennis, Jones, Edward M , and Smith, Lawrence (all of Chemical Research and Licensing Company and/or Neochem Corporation), September 1986, DOE/CS/40 454-T3, a final report document, a method of producing MTBE by catalytic distillation is described, which enables simultaneous catalysis and distillation in a reaction apparatus. As catalyst, a sulfonated divinylbenzene-styrene copolymer is used, in particle sizes of 0.1-0.5 mm, with the particles accommodated in pockets in belt-like strips of fiberglass fabric, which pockets are produced by sewing into the strips. After the pockets are filled, their openings are also closed by sewing, and with the aid of interposed layers of a stainless steel wire mesh structure with mesh size 12 in, the strip is rolled to form cylindrical bodies which are inserted into a fixed bed-reactor column.
This method has the disadvantage that the mass transport is substantially lessened because of the covering of the ion exchange material. A need therefore continues to exist for molded bodies of macroporous material of improved characteristics.